Halo 3:ODST biohazard
by SkullKat90210
Summary: You all know the Rookie from halo :ODST well, this story is about him next to my favorite resident evil character Leon S. Kennedy set 3 weeks after resident evil 4 I've changed many things so it could fit in together , rated T for language and other stuff


Halo3:ODST biohazard

You all know the Rookie from halo :ODST and we all know nothing about him except for his little background , we didn't even hear his voice! So I decided to make him a story next to my favorite resident evil character Leon S. Kennedy set 3 weeks after resident evil 4 I've changed many things so it could fit in together , rated T for language and other stuff , R&R!,ENJOY IT!

DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything! you people should now this by now!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 prepare to Drop<p>

I finally did it, I was accepted in the ODST team it's a special task force follows the Twilight brigade corporation, it's a corporation that produces drugs , computers , weapons , technology , nearly everything , the company HQ is in a city called 'NEW METRO' city the whole city uses Twilights produces from cars to hospitals to schools to electronics, everything even the cops uses their weapons , new metro is considered the most modern city in the world , they even got a super computer runs the city it's named Vergil , the super computer run the city also made by twilight brigade , the CEO and the founder of Twilight Brigade Ivan Bourne is the mastermind behind all of this , they even made for a statue in the city center ,yeah I know wow.

I received my new ID card by mail , it's electronic ID card for the Twilight Brigade I'm going to start my job in 3 days after I finished the military training that every appliers must go through if they wanted to join ODST which is 10 times worse than the usual military training only 5 or 3 from every 100 appliers can pass, I happens to be from the lucky ones who made it out alive , huh , lucky me.

a privet jet will come and pick me up in 2 days. Waiting for the jet is boring but I spend 3 hours in the GYM to keep myself in shape you know?,

I went straight back to my apartment and thrown myself to bed I was too damn tired to even change but then again, I had too , so I removed my sweaty clothes , took I quick shower, changed to a loose pants and no shirt, I like to sleep comfortable and shirtless , it was too hot anyway

when I finally closed my eyes I hear some noises coming out from the next door , that's where my neighbor lived, his name is Leon Kennedy , we met each other in my friend Alex's party who happen to be his friend too , we met ,talked ,then we realized we have the same interests in guns and other stuff , mostly guns , when we started to talk about jobs he quickly changes the topic , what is his job anyway?, well it's not my business,

back to the noises I heard I slowly drag myself out of the bedroom and go to the door to see what's going on , I open the door and next thing I know there was flying across the hallway I look to the poor guy who had been thrown , the guy was dressed in black like those spying movies, I hear more voices coming from Leon's apartment I head back to my apartment to get my gun which is Glock 18 and I ran back Leon's apartment I soon as got in I see him fighting some guys dressed in the same attire as guy who had been thrown

"FREEZ!"

I shout pointing my gun at them and everyone froze in their positions , "are you okay Leon?" I asked him with my gun still pointed at them " yeah I'm good" he walked and stood by my side "who are those guys?" I asked him not taking my eyes off them " I'll tell you later, now can you keep an eye on them? I'll call the cops" I nod to him assuring him that I got everything under control, by the police came and took those guys I started to question Leon about what's going on

"so who are those guys anyway?"

"it doesn't matter"

"yes it does! What could happen if I don't show up?"

"I could've handled them"

"but still , I have the right to know what's going on"

He sighed and looked around"fine , I'll tell you but you have to promise me not to tell anyone about it"

" you have my word, first let's get some coffee"

"sure"

We walked pass the cops and got into my apartment since Leon's apartment was messed up by those guys , I went to the kitchen to make some coffee, but there was a dozens of questions in my head, what's going?, what does Leon had to with it? And most importantly :who were these guys?, what is the truth?

* * *

><p>I know it's short and there are some mistakes but it's only the prologue and there is a lot more coming featuring characters from both Halo3:ODST &amp; Resident Evil R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
